


Shower Acoustics

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [12]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pining, Stony Bingo, communal showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony listens to Steve in the shower





	Shower Acoustics

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“Masturbation” [O1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)

Tony sighs as he slips quietly into the team showers. It was late. It had taken him some time to repair a few critical damages to his armour before heading here to wash away the grime of battle.

He stops in his tracks at the sound of running water. Everyone else should be done with the showers, off in their respective rooms resting after today’s battle. Who would still be up and about?

Clint and Hulk he could rule out completely for obvious reasons. He cannot imagine Nat wanting to stay filthy for long. Sam had also struck him as rather clean, as did Steve. Thor then?

Tony moves further into the shower room, looking around for some sort of clue. Armour, identifiable clothing… something to tell him who it was.

A load drawn out moan fills the room. Tony stops dead in his tracks. Was that…?

Tony stays still and listens carefully to see if he would hear them again. And sure enough he does.

His eyes widen in shock, was that Steve? He was pretty sure that was Steve.

He bites his lip as another pleasured sound splits the air, his cock twitches with interest in his pants.

This was wrong, he should leave. Tony looks to the door. If Steve notices him their friendship is going to take a dive, he knows it.

Then again, Steve was the one getting off in a public place… semi pubic?

Tony shakes his head, he should go. But what if Steve hears the door open on his way out? What if it was only by chance he managed to get in undetected?

Quietly Tony creeps into an empty shower stall and ducks behind the door. He will wait until Steve leaves.

Biting his hand to stifle a moan, Tony realises he may have made a bigger mistake. From here he can hear the slick sounds of Steve stroking himself under the water, he can just make out the sound of his hurried breath. And he could definitely hear all the pleasured sounds that were falling from Steve’s lips.

Tony palms his dick through his pants, not daring to pull down his zip in fear he will alert Steve to his presence.

He licks his lips as he pictures Steve under the spray. The way the muscles of his back would shift as his works himself. The way he strokes himself fast but slows down as he gets too close to the edge.

Would he be bracing himself against the wall with his free hand or would he be running it across his abs. Or would he be playing with his chest? Squeezing his pecs, watching the way the water runs over them. Would he play with his nipples? Did Steve like that? Were they sensitive? He knows the serum enhanced a lot about him…

Tony chokes back a moan. He could imagine Steve being super sensitive. How he would gasp and wither under his hands. He wishes he could be in there with him, licking the water off him… Kissing his way down Steve’s back.

Steve was a big man, it was no secret with how his uniform hugs him so snugly. He imagines taking Steve’s cock in hand himself. Steve would cover his hand with his own, would show him how he likes it.

Steve cries out as he cums and Tony grips himself hard not to do the same. He keeps still, holding his breath as he listens to Steve finish up in the shower.

When hears the shower-room door open and close softly, he releases his breath. He counts to thirty in his head before he pulls himself out his pants. He jerks himself off hard and fast, cuming quickly against the tiled floor.

Breathing hard, he looks at his mess. “Oh fuck” he whispers to himself. There was no way this was not going to become a regular feature of his nocturnal activities. He buries his face in his hands and groans in despair. He has a hard enough time concealing his feelings around Steve as it was.

It was going to be impossible to even talk to Steve without hearing him moan is his head. He should have left when he had the chance, shouldn’t he? He should have turned around and made a run for it. What he did was an abuse of privacy. There was no way Steve would even want to know him if he ever found out.

Tony takes a few deep calming breaths. Steve will never find out. He will not speak a word of this ever. He will have FRYDAY scrub security of tonight. Tony turns on the water to wash away the physical evidence and tucks himself back into his pants.

He opens the stall door with a sigh. He looks up to the exit and screams in terror. Standing there waiting with his hands on his hips is Steve. “I think we need to have a talk, Tony”


End file.
